Suna's Girl
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: Troublesome women is what shikamaru calls them, but will this one change his mind ?
1. Troublesome People

Suna Girl

Troublesome People

* * *

**As the clouds moved across the sky over the village of konoha, there I lay, watching, every cloud a different shape than the one before. I know you might think why am I watching clouds? Well, it clears my head from all of the different problems in life, and I have many.**

**I bet you wonder who this I is right? Well the names Nara Shikamaru, twenty-two years of age, Brown hair that I have in a ponytail, you probably think that sounds gay right? Just imagine a pineapple, that's what my best friend, Choji calls it anyway, I suppose I am quite well built, well that's what I hear from girls in the village and I am currently single. Sure I've been on a few dates, but none of them have ever made me want another date with them or compare to one girl in my life.**

"SHIKAMARU**!" Arggh, that troublesome voice from the troublesome women, Ino,**

"DON'T IGNORE US LAZY ASS**!" And the other troublesome women, Sakura,**

"STOP SHOUTING IN MY EARS YOU TWO**!" And finally the last one of the troublesome trio, Tenten,**

**I look up, noticing the trio walking towards me, Ino and Sakura peed due to me ignoring them and between them the annoyed looking Tenten covering her ears caused by the two shouters on either side of her. As I stand, I notice a shy looking Hinata walking alongside the loudmouth Naruto, no matter how long she has been with him, she is still shy. Behind them I see Neji and Sasuke casually walking not saying a word and Choji following behind eating a bag of chips, nothing new there, with Lee talking away, probably talking about how youthful his son Gai Junior is. **

**I roll my eyes and lean against the tree behind me, closing my eyes and my hands in my pockets blanking out the scene before me, but before I could even get past the blacking out, I feel a sharp pain shoot through my head, opening my eyes too see the cause of the pain, there in front of me are a pair of green eyes squinting due to the grin plastered on the culprits face, the one and only Temari. She recently moved from Suna due to her being forced to have an arranged marriage or leaving the village; but as you guessed she decided to move villages than live with a man who she doesn't care about, well that's what she stated to Tsunade. Eventually the whole gang were standing before me and staring at me like they were waiting for me to do something. I felt like ages before someone finally spoke up.**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP LAZYASS**! " And again with the shouting, from Temari this time. I turned my head around and found Temari glaring at me with her beautiful eyes; with one eyebrow raised I sighed and fully faced her.**

"And were should of I shown up**?" I asked quirking an eyebrow and smirking in Temari's direction causing her nose to wrinkle and a frown to appear on her angel like face, which I have always loved since she visited when she was living in Suna. Turning to everyone else within the group with my smirk, but my smirk suddenly disappeared when I noticed everyone's eyes go wide and take a few steps away from where I and Temari were standing. Turning my head back towards the blonde I noticed fire burning in her once Green eyes and her hands closing into fists, I suddenly hear a shout at the side of me.**

"RUN SHIKAMARU, BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU LIKE SHE NEARLY DID WITH ME**!" I recognised that scream coming from the loudmouth Naruto, I looked in his direction and saw him jumping up and down whilst hiding behind Hinata, Coward. I sighed and dropped my head, I mumbled a quiet "troublesome women" suddenly I heard her give out a low growl, I looked up at her retreating form. I glance at the rest of the group who mouths hung low, with the exception of Sasuke and Neji who just stood calmly as usual. I turn back to Temari's figure walking away, confused at why she didn't attack me like the other times she was angry. But I couldn't stop myself from letting out a light chuckle when Naruto shouted.**

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T SHE ATTACK YOU! I GOT ATTACKED FOR JUST DROPPING ONE OF HER FAVOURITE VASES, BUT YOU DIDN'T GET ATTACKED FOR NOT SHOWING UP TO HELP, AT LEAST I HELPED**!" I turned to the group again and noticed all of them with a sweatdrop coming from them. I couldn't control myself from laughing at the group in front of me and Naruto going crazy, as usual, but what Naruto said, that is why she was angry with me in the first place. I started to walk away from the group without a word, but in the background I could hear one of the girls shouting at Naruto for something, and the only thing I mumbled out was, "**troublesome people**". **

**

* * *

**

Please Review, and if you have any ideas for the story?

**X thanks X**


	2. Guilty Feeling

**Suna's Girl**

**Guilty feeling**

**

* * *

**

I hate this feeling, sure I have had it before, but I usually get rid of it after the first hour or so... but I have had this feeling all night, the guilt. Why did she make me feel this way?, Choji says I'm in love, but what does he know, he says he is in love with Ino, yes the loudmouth lady, of course he wouldn't admit it to her or anyone else, but I don't feel that towards her, I can't because personally I find her the most troublesome women in the world.

"Shikamaru, u here?" **what's Choji doing up at this time and asking me that sort of question. **

"Yes, why wouldn't I be Choji, this is my house?" **I say quirking an Eyebrow.**

"Just wondering, erm, Ino's here with me, we just got back from a date, I invited her and I'm just going to warn you know, you might hear a bit of noise" **Choji said poking his head around the door and giving me a goofy grin.**

**Sure were old enough to get into sexual behaviour, but come one, telling me this and of course me spending most of my life with the two of them, puts disturbing images in my head. **

**I sigh and start getting out of bed and slip on my clothes, with Choji still standing in my doorway, but rather than the goofy grin, a confused face has overtaken his features. I walk past him without a word and putting on my jacket reaching the front door, noticing Ino looking a little pissed on the sofa, I grab the handle to the front door. **

"I would rather not hear your sexual behaviour, so I'm going out for a walk". **I said closing the door behind me, slightly hearing the faint voices of Ino and Choji inside the apartment as I walk away.**

"What the hell is wrong with him?" **I could hear Ino**

"He doesn't like it when I talk about having sex with you, I think it's because he doesn't get any."**My fists tighten at what Choji said even though half of it is true, the other half is because I don't want to hear about the different positions that they do, but I couldn't help overhear what Ino said that made my feet stop on there journey. **

"I wonder when he and Temari are going to get into the bedroom"

**Damn Ino! , saying things that would never happen, even though it is a good idea, and a wonderful picture in my head, but come on, a beautiful, sexy girl like Temari would never get with a lazy, unattractive person like me, besides she deserves better. And here it is again, the guilty feeling I get whenever I think about Temari. I didn't even now I had to help out, I heard about unpacking when we all at the coffee shop but I must of missed the part of us helping out and everyone agreeing due to my sleepiness, sometimes I wish I didn't like sleeping. How did I end up here I wonder? Looking up at the two story house, much bigger than mine and Choji's, and of course belongs to the most beautiful girl within the village, Temari. Damn, the guilty feeling again. Man I need sleep. As I start to walk to my best napping spot I notice a figure in by the looks of it Temari's room. I suddenly notice the curtains drawing back and see Temari opening the balcony doors. My heart speeds up as I see her walk out of into the cold air with just a short night dress on that reaches the top of her smooth creamy tanned thighs. Damn! How much I would love to touch those legs and have them wrapped around my waist. I shut my eyes and imagine what we could do to each other, until a noise breaks my trail of thought. I look up and notice Temari's head in her arms leaning on the banister of the balcony, seeing she hasn't noticed me standing here like some weirdo, I silently move closer to see if I can catch a glance of what she is muttering to herself, soon I notice that she is singing, finding faint music playing in the background, I wished so much to hear her voice in my ear, singing to me with her angel voice, but one thing I know is, she will never do that, especially with the mood she is in.**

**Soon enough a brush of cold air reached my arms, I looked up and noticed Temari's eyes on mine, I froze in place, I slowly retreated from her front garden still keeping eye contact as Temari seemed to be frozen like a statue. I turned around and started heading back to my walking until a faint whisper caught my ears. Her breathe so close to mine made me stand still on contact, glancing slightly to my side I notice Temari standing behind me with a coat covering her night clothes from peeping eyes staring in the night. **

"What are you doing here shikamaru?" **My name rolling off her lips, wishing it was said along with short breaths and moaning, suddenly I remember that my back is turned to her, I quickly turn around facing her. **

"I asked you a question, are you going to answer me and tell me why you was standing like some stalker watching their stalkee?" **I chuckled slightly at her question, the same old Temari teasing and asking. **

" I was taking a walk" **I replied calmly and plainly as usual to not show how much I was feeling towards her, with her nicely tanned legs staring at me teasing my senses. **

"Walking? At this time of night, for what I know of you, I would have thought your lazy ass would be lying on a bed and sleeping the night away." **She replied slyly whilst quirking an eyebrow and smirking at me. I soon come up with a good come back which would make her think of the same thing I wish I was doing to her right at this moment. **

"Well its hard to sleep when you have two friends in the next room celebrating their so called love to each other" **I reply smoothly without smirking, but the smirk soon adorned my face once I saw the features of Temari's smirking face change once she figured out what I was talking about, a slight blush adorning her cheeks from what I saw off the street light. I soon remember about earlier and guilt flushed in my chest again, I soon look at Temari's body shake slightly from the cool air, realising she wasn't used to the cold since coming from Suna, were the suns heat blares all day and night. **

"I'm sorry" **I blurt out barley a whisper but I figured she heard since she replied.**

"What are you sorry for?" **She replies questionably, I look up at her face but soon look away after noticing her plumped lips staring at me and knowing if I didn't look away from her I would of jumped her there and then, and I sure don't want a black eye to prove it. **

"For not helping out with the others to help you move your stuff into the house" **I say gesturing to the house behind her, making her turn her head to glance at the house. She turns back to face me, with a scowl on her face. I become confused with her look.**

"It's ok, even if you did come to help, you probably would have said something along the lines of this is too troublesome, or why is this troublesome women even moving here, am I right?" **She asks crossing her arms over her huge, and I mean like bigger than Tsunade huge, chests and glaring at me with her narrowed eyes. **

"Hm, something along those lines" **I said smirking back at her, making her face change from glare to a scowl. She turns on her heel and heads back to her door, I stand there watching her retreating figure and soon hear the click of her front door lock. I glance back to her balcony, and notice her figure removing the coat she was wearing, and soon her body comes out onto the balcony, she looks down at me and raises a questionable eyebrow at me, I soon turn and walk away, her voice reaching my ears one final time.**

"Goodnight Shikamaru" **I glance to my side and notice her back inside her room with closed doors and the curtains drawn. I smile and turn.**

"Sweat dreams Temari"

**

* * *

**

Please Review x

**X Thank you x**


End file.
